Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of unmanned aerial vehicle, and more particularly to an auxiliary control method and an auxiliary control system for an unmanned aerial vehicle.
Description of Related Arts
The unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an aircraft flies without carrying people and is realized based on the wireless remote control system located on the ground or the automatic control system carried on the UAV. The UAV has advantages of small volume, low cost, light weight, convenient operation and flexible flying, and is able to adapt the severe environment which many manned aircrafts fail to adapt. Thus, the UAV is widely applied in the related fields, such as the military field, the civilian field and the scientific research field.
The UAV system mainly comprises three parts respectively of a flight control system, a system comprising the gimbal and the camera, and an image transmission system, wherein the flight control system is for controlling the UAV to complete the whole flight process including taking off, flying and returning; the system comprising the gimbal and the camera is for collecting images of the specified scene in different angles during the flight process of the UAV; and the image transmission system is for transmitting the images collected by the system comprising the gimbal and the camera during the flight process of the UAV to the ground, so that the images can be viewed by the related personnel.
Generally, the operator of the UAV directly observes the flight attitude and the flight environment of the UAV with two eyes, and controls the UAV to complete the various flight actions through the wireless remote controller (namely the wireless remote control system located on the ground). In recent years, with the development of the wireless communication technology and the miniaturization of the electronic equipment, the first person view (FPV) has gradually become the popular control method of the UAV. The operator of the UAV, like a real air pilot, sees the images “before the eyes” which are namely the images transmitted to the ground by the image transmission system and controls the UAV to complete the various flight actions through the wireless remote controller. Even during the taking off and/or landing process of the UAV, the operator does not need to have a look at the UAV, which brings the real experience of aircraft piloting to the operator of the UAV.
Conventionally, when using the FPV method to control the UAV, unlike the human eyes can position the UAV through the binocular stereo vision, the image captured by the single camera carried on the UAV does not contain the depth information. Thus, the operator of the UAV cannot know how far is the object in the image from the UAV, which brings the difficulty to the operator of the UAV to control the UAV.